


Love of Mischief

by brubsk



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki e Sigyn foram feitos um para o outro, Loki in love, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Parents think they know better, Pranks, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor e a história da cobra, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), eles são fofos demais não sei lidar, everything works out in the end
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubsk/pseuds/brubsk
Summary: A lenda nórdica conta que Sigyn era uma bela serva de Frigga, rainha de Asgard, e admirada por Loki desde a primeira vez em que a vira. A moça, entretanto, era prometida em casamento a um gigante. Loki, então, fez com que o noivo de Sigyn fosse assassinado, e no dia do casamento toma a forma do gigante, revelando sua verdadeira forma ao final da cerimônia.Independente da versão da história que você leia sobre, se aqui ou qualquer outra fonte na internet, uma coisa sempre será igual: eles sempre pertencerão um ao outro.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Syn (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)





	Love of Mischief

Parecia que Asgard inteira estava ali para presenciar aquele momento. Também, não era todo o dia que eles tinham a oportunidade de ver seu príncipe se casando com aquela que prometia fazê-lo feliz e apoiá-lo da mesma forma que a rainha fizera com seu rei. Todos estavam animados com aquele evento. Bem, todos menos três: os noivos e o irmão do noivo, que assistia a tudo da primeira fileira das cadeiras espalhadas pelo longo salão.

Eles não haviam poupado gastos com a oficialização daquela união que já fora formada desde o berço de ambos. Eram os mais novos das famílias mais ricas de Asgard. Ele fora criado para governar a cidade, para liderar o exército a guerras que trouxessem paz para todos os reinos. Ela fora criada para ser a esposa que sempre estaria ao seu lado, inteligente e que sempre tinha algum bom conselho para fornecer em algum momento de dúvida. E, quando o momento chegasse, eles estariam preparados para aumentar a família e garantiriam o futuro do reinado de Asgard.

Agora que o dia finalmente havia chegado, eles viam brilho e a mais fina prataria em cada canto. A cor dominante era o ouro, e os arranjos florais enfeitavam as mesas, os bancos e o grande corredor por onde os noivos atravessariam. Os convidados vestiram suas melhores vestes e capricharam nos penteados, ninguém queria ficar feio, o único assunto que deveria rolar após aquela grande celebração seria o casamento em si, os noivos, e a grande festa prometida para mais tarde. Um enorme tapete branco marcava o caminho que os noivos atravessariam para selar e unificar seus destinos para sempre.

Em seus aposentos, os noivos sentiam que iriam vomitar na primeira oportunidade. Enquanto eram vestidos, seus cabelos penteados e arrumados, eles sequer percebiam o que acontecia ao redor, as vozes eram apenas um barulho que não cessava nunca, e as pessoas meros borrões. Eles não queriam aquilo, nunca quiseram, nunca sequer fora uma possibilidade para eles. Seus destinos eram completamente diferentes em suas mentes, assim como as pessoas que realmente achavam serem feitas para eles. Mas era inútil discutir com a família, quem teria a coragem de discutir com o Pai de Todos? Com o conselheiro real? Com as esposas deles? Não, aquela união era algo que _tinha_ que acontecer e eles não tinham uma chance sequer de protestar contra e se fazerem ouvir.

Ambos se sentiam miseráveis e não viam mais uma esperança que fosse para sair daquele lugar. Eles simplesmente aceitaram seus destinos e se deixaram ser usados como bonecos em uma brincadeira infantil, deixando os outros ditarem o que dizer e fazer. Ele foi colocado em vestes formais, um belíssimo conjunto de calça e bata brancas com detalhes intrincados em fio dourado que acrescentavam um toque de elegância e realeza, combinando com toda a decoração do casamento. Ela carregava as mesmas cores, porém em um vestido belíssimo com um decote canoa e mangas longas que se abriam a partir do cotovelo. Um belíssimo véu cobria os cabelos longos e ruivos e se arrastava pelo chão além da cauda do vestido. Suas joias foram presentes do rei e rainha de Asgard, um belíssimo colar que se destacava em seu vestido, e um belíssimo anel que lhe fazia par. O longo cabelo ruivo fora preso em um sofisticado penteado, que poderia ser desfeito após a cerimônia.

Eles se encaravam no espelho e se enxergavam, mas por dentro se sentiam qualquer pessoa menos eles próprios. Suas mães estavam além da excitação e seus pais continham a animação diante aquela aliança. Por anos os dois foram vistos como o futuro de Asgard, eram vistos juntos em todos os cantos do reino, em eventos oficiais e até mesmo haviam viajado juntos. A união era algo que incitava confiança e soberania. Tudo os que os dois definitivamente _não_ sentiam.

Haviam duas pessoas, além deles, que não aprovavam aquela união, as duas pessoas mais próximas e confiáveis que os dois tinham. E felizmente, após toda a arrumação e a preparação para aquele grande espetáculo que Asgard estava prestes a presenciar, cada um se viu sozinho com seu confidente, finalmente conseguindo colocar para fora todas as inseguranças que sentiam, além da grande irritação por aquela imposição.

\- Minha amiga, eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas está tão linda! – Brenda disse, encarando a melhor amiga, que parecia a instantes de vomitar tudo o que ela não havia comido naquele dia.

\- Seria o casamento perfeito – respondeu a ruiva, mantendo com dificuldade a pose ereta e imponente que precisava para aquele dia. Brenda tinha que aplaudir a amiga por não deixar transparecer um sinal de infelicidade que fosse. Se não a conhecesse tão bem, conseguiria se deixar enganar como todos os outros.

Sigyn se olhou no reflexo da tigela de água e suspirou, o momento se aproximava em que sua vida mudaria e ela teria uma eternidade de infelicidade ao lado daquele que estava tão miserável quanto ela. Por noites eles ficaram acordados tentando encontrar uma brecha ou bolar um plano que os ajudasse a escapar daquele destino horrível, mas ninguém havia encontrado uma luz de esperança que fosse. Agora tinham apenas que seguir com o destino que haviam criado para eles e aceitar.

A roupa inteira pinicava e Thor queria apenas queimar tudo e fugir daquele destino que seu pai havia imposto a ele. O loiro estava infeliz, combinando com sua noiva, ao menos isso possuíam em comum. Diziam que o tempo faria com que eles se aproximassem mais, mas Thor e Sigyn já eram bem próximos, eram como irmãos um para o outro, não havia como aquilo se tornar algo mais. Ele se via incapaz de se deitar com ela e fazer os filhos que seus pais esperavam que viriam alguns anos mais para frente. Thor era um guerreiro, não um rei. E aquele destino que lhe impunham não era certo, não era justo com ele, ou Sigyn, ou os asgardiano, ou...

\- Irmão!

Loki entrou nos aposentos do loiro como se fossem os seus próprios. Ele parecia sorridente, mas ambos sabiam que não passava de um simples ato. Loki mais uma vez demonstrando ser insensível e imbatível mesmo que aquele evento o estivesse destruindo da mesma forma que acabava com a noiva de Thor. Como o usual e já esperado, ele vestia negro dos pés à cabeça, os cabelos negros como a noite penteados para trás e caindo até quase os ombros do rapaz. Por fazer parte da família real, e irmão do noivo, suas vestes também possuíam fios dourados que pareciam imitar os padrões nas roupas de Thor. Aliás, para os olhos mais desatentos, os trajes eram idênticos, mas com cores opostas.

\- Devo confessar, irmão, sua noiva ficará encantada ao te ver.

\- Hoje não, Loki. – A voz grossa e rouca de Thor ressoou, não escondendo a infelicidade e o descontentamento com aquele acontecimento. – Todos nós sabemos o quanto isso é errado.

\- Diga isso para nosso pai e as centenas de pessoas que estão aí fora. Com certeza será um espetáculo.

\- Loki, deixe as piadas – pediu Thor, certo de que o irmão sofria ainda mais. – Hoje não.

\- Há pessoas piores com quem se casar, irmão.

\- Sim, mas não é uma situação melhor casar com alguém que você vê apenas como uma irmã... Sigyn não merece isso. – Thor suspirou, afastando-se da janela por onde vinha observando o horizonte dourado da cidade, até isso combinava com aquela cerimônia estúpida. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, Loki, crescemos juntos...

\- Mais um motivo para aceitar esse acontecimento mais fácil.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Thor não acreditava em um pingo de animação que viesse do irmão. Loki achava que enganava a todos, mas haviam duas pessoas que não se deixavam enganar por aquela máscara, e uma delas estava bem ali na frente dele. – Isso acaba com qualquer esperança de futuro para vocês...

\- Thor, nós tentamos – Loki finalmente se deu por vencido diante da insistência do loiro. – Tentamos conversar, tentamos fugir... Tentamos de tudo e nada deu certo. Só nos restam agora as memórias.

\- E isso é o bastante para você?

Loki não respondeu e Thor também não precisou de uma resposta. O moreno e Sigyn haviam se conectado desde o primeiro dia. Havia algo ali entre eles que Thor nunca vira com mais ninguém, nem mesmo entre seus pais. O irmão era trapaceiro e gostava de pregar peças, havia aprendido e aperfeiçoado sua magia com os anos, e enquanto muitos corriam ou desaprovavam as atitudes de Loki, a ruiva permanecia ali ao seu lado, o encaixe perfeito para aquele quebra-cabeça único que Loki havia se tornado. Os dois combinavam e se completavam, ela não tentava muda-lo e sequer parecia desaprovar suas atitudes, ao contrário, o apoiava e o defendia. Mais fiel ao moreno do que qualquer outra pessoa podia ser a qualquer amante.

Mas seus pais possuíam planos diferentes e interferiram naquela que seria a melhor união que o destino poderia ter causado. A festa de noivado entre Sigyn e Thor ocorreu quando ambos atingiram a maioridade e todos festejaram, menos os três mais jovens. Até então, ela e Loki mantinham os sentimentos na segurança de seus corações, confiando em Thor e, posteriormente, Brenda para ajuda-los a manter uma fagulha que fosse acesa. Era difícil, e muitas vezes causava desentendimentos entre eles, mas os dois se mantinham unidos, percebendo que aquela era a única forma de encarar aquele destino forçado a eles. Muitos diriam que eles só se amavam por serem proibidos um para o outro, mas bastavam cinco minutos apenas os observando para saber que aquilo ia muito mais além de um fruto proibido. Era _feito_ para ser. Destino. A _única_ possibilidade.

E agora Thor se via arruinando tudo. Tirando de seu irmão a única chance dele de felicidade.

O salão do trono, onde ocorreria a cerimônia, estava pronto. Todos já haviam ocupado seus lugares. Os pais dos noivos já haviam entrado, com Odin ocupando o trono ao fundo, Frigga ao seu lado, e os pais de Sigyn sentados no lado que pertencia à noiva, na primeira fileira, assim como Brenda. Thor já ocupava seu local em frente ao altar improvisado, e Loki olhava para tudo de seu lugar na primeira fileira com completo desprezo e total infelicidade. Frigga havia tentado falar com os dois filhos, mas ambos se recusaram a acatar a seus pedidos para fingirem alegria. A infelicidade dos dois, e da noiva prestes a entrar, parecia já contagiar a todos no grande salão, que antes se viam extremamente animados para presenciar o casamento real. Mas os cochichos não mentiam que ninguém ali havia visto um noivo mais infeliz e descontente com aquele arranjo todo.

Não deveria ser algo tão abominável assim, certo? Casar com seu melhor amigo? Era o que Sigyn tentava se convencer enquanto esperava sua hora para entrar no grande salão. Ela tinha que se conter para não chorar e manchar a maquiagem que haviam feito nela, deixando-a com uma felicidade mentirosa e que não enganava nem a pessoa mais desconhecida que poderia existir. Mas, enquanto se preparava para entrar, Sigyn começou a tentar se convencer de que haviam cenários piores, e o seu não era tão horrível assim. Ela estava casando com Thor, seu melhor amigo, quase um irmão para ela. Eles possuíam história, compartilhavam segredos e piadas internas. Tantas histórias...

🔱💑🐍

\- Loki, eu não vou conseguir!

A menina fez um biquinho tão fofo que ele quase desistiu daquele plano mirabolante só para ficar admirando a garota. Ao contrário, ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, sua mão gorduchinha segurando a dela e fazendo com que seus olhos se fixassem nos verdes dele. Havia tanta certeza ali que Loki nem mesmo precisaria dizer qualquer coisa para fazê-la acreditar que daria certo. Vinham praticando aqueles truques há tanto tempo, e ela era uma exímia aluna, não havia como dar errado. Mesmo assim, a insegurança dela sempre falava mais alto, e o moreno costumava achar aquilo adorável.

\- Vai sim! – disse o menino, a voz fina muito animada.

\- Mas e se você ficar assim para sempre?

\- Não se preocupe, Sigyn. Apenas se divirta.

Era praticamente redundante ele lhe pedir aquilo. Não havia como _não_ se divertir quando estava na companhia de Loki. O garoto, que já de muito cedo ganhara a fama de trapaceiro e ardiloso, sempre a garantia diversão e bons momentos. Ele até mesmo havia aceitado os pedidos insistentes dela para que lhe ensinasse alguns truques. E agora estavam prestes a usar um.

\- Lembre-se, coloque na caixa.

\- E se me machucar?

\- Eu nunca permitiria isso, Sigyn. – Havia tanta certeza na voz do moreno que ela até mesmo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. A ruiva sorriu e assentiu, finalmente se dando por vencida. – Se concentre e não pense demais.

Bem, era fácil para _ele_ dizer. Aqueles truques lhe eram tão naturais que Loki os fazia como se estivesse simplesmente respirando. Não era assim para Sigyn, mas ele acreditava nela, então aquilo tinha que bastar. Era uma brincadeira, não um caso de vida ou morte, eles só queriam pregar uma peça em Thor, se aproveitar da paixão do loiro por cobras e brincar com isso.

Respirando fundo, Sigyn fechou os olhos e os abriu logo depois ao ouvir a voz de Loki em sua mente sobre nunca fazer nada daquele tipo com os olhos fechados. Ela então o encarou, há poucos metros de distância dela, e ergueu as mãos, visualizando em sua mente o animal que ele deveria se tornar. Demorou um pouco, mas quando ocorreu, Sigyn quase pulou de felicidade! A sua frente, no local que Loki antes estava parado, agora tinha uma belíssima serpente verde musgo, que a olhava como se estivesse orgulhosa da menina. Sigyn se aproximou com cuidado e pegou a serpente nas mãos, sentindo-a sibilar para ela como se aprovasse aquele contato. A pele do animal era gelada e escorregadia, mas Sigyn não se importou, colocando-a na caixa que haviam separado e que possuía alguns furos para que ela pudesse respirar.

Como se tivesse sido convocado pelo simples pensamento de Sigyn, Thor apareceu na escada que dava acesso ao pátio onde a menina estava com a caixa. A ruiva o olhou e sorriu para o loiro. Sigyn acenou animada para o amigo e o chamou para se juntar a ela.

\- Venha ver o que eu tenho aqui! – gritou a menina, apontando animada para a caixa. Ela sentia a excitação por todo o seu corpo e se concentrava para se controlar, temendo que aquilo poderia arruinar o plano que ela e Loki haviam elaborado.

Thor, sempre animado, veio correndo e se ajoelhou ao lado de Sigyn. A menina fez um pouco de suspense, mas, após os gritos animados do loiro que já começava a ficar impaciente, ela finalmente abriu a caixa e deixou que ele visse o que havia ali. Era maldade, reconheceu Sigyn ao ver o brilho animado que surgiu nos olhos claros do príncipe de Asgard, e a forma como a boca se abriu em espanto e admiração. Era a espécime mais bela que havia visto em sua curta vida. Com os dedos trêmulos, ele esticou os braços até que conseguisse tocar a serpente, sentindo a pele gelada dela. Como se pedisse permissão, ele encarou Sigyn e sorriu ainda mais quando ela assentiu, permitindo que ele segurasse o animal nas mãos.

A serpente, verde e muito brilhante principalmente sob o sol de Asgard, se enrolou no braço de Thor, dócil como ele nunca vira antes, e o loiro até mesmo acariciou a cabeça do animal. Ele brincou um pouco com a serpente, diante os olhos animados de Sigyn e a risada que ela tentava a todo custo controlar. A menina quase havia desistido do plano, mas ela era quem era afinal, e nunca perderia a oportunidade para uma piada. Ela aguardou o momento exato e este não demorou a chegar, no exato momento em que Thor aproximava a cabeça da serpente de seus lábios, quase a beijando, Sigyn fez um discreto movimento com as mãos e, diante dela e de Thor, a serpente sumiu e deu lugar a Loki, com os lábios muito próximos dos do irmão e um sorriso divertido no rosto. Thor soltou um grito e rapidamente se afastou.

Ele encarou o irmão e a amiga, sem precisar perguntar se ela sabia daquilo, o riso divertido dela bastou. O loiro fez um bico e cruzou os braços, querendo a todo custo convencer os dois de que não havia gostado em nada da brincadeira. Ele de fato não havia, mas não podia deixar de considerar que se tivesse ocorrido com outra pessoa, ele estaria rindo com os outros dois.

\- Isso não é engraçado.

\- É sim, irmão – disse Loki, ajeitando as vestes que usava. Ele então olhou para Sigyn, e a forma como os olhos verdes brilharam em orgulho e admiração fizeram com que Thor deixasse de lado o seu humor enfezado para observar os dois. – Bom trabalho, Sigs. Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo.

A menina odiava apelidos, mas aquele era o único que ela deixava passar, apenas porque _Loki_ o havia criado. Thor assistiu com certa alegria o rosto da amiga ruborizar e ela ficar sem jeito. De repente, todo o nervosismo disfarçado de confiança que vinha sentido dando lugar a uma vergonha que ele achava muito fofa. O loiro cruzou os braços, observando a interação entre os dois.

\- Obrigada – Sigyn disse, tão baixo que eles mal conseguiram ouvir. O sorriso de Loki se intensificou.

O clima teria ficado estranho, afinal como eles poderiam sair daquela situação? Mas, felizmente, uma das servas do palácio veio chama-los para a refeição e os três rapidamente deixaram para trás aquela interação embaraçosa e até mesmo a peça que a ruiva e o moreno haviam pregado em Thor, começando uma aposta para ver quem chegaria primeiro ao grande salão onde as refeições ocorriam. Sigyn praticamente vivia no palácio devido ao trabalho de seu pai e a conexão próxima que sua mãe e a rainha possuíam, então ninguém estranhava mais ao ver a menina se juntando aos dois príncipes para as refeições.

\- Então, Thor – perguntou a menina, quando finalmente chegaram ao salão, chamando a atenção do loiro e do irmão dele. – Seu animal favorito ainda é a cobra?

🔱💑🐍

Era uma tarde atípica em Asgard, fria e nublada. Por ordem dos pais, os jovens se viram presos dentro de um dos salões do palácio, onde podiam brincar à vontade sob os olhares atentos de dois guardas e um dos corvos de Odin, que estava ali só por estar, já que naquele momento não tinha qualquer ordem de seu dono. Mas a atipicidade daquele dia não estava apenas em seu clima, mas também no humor irritadiço dos três adolescentes, que não conseguiam brincar por mais de meia hora sem entrarem em alguma discussão sem fundamento.

Os guardas nas portas do salão vez ou outra se olhavam como se perguntassem o que haviam feito de tão cruel para merecerem aquela tarefa? Às vezes, eles chegavam bem perto de abandonar seus postos para chamar as mães das crianças. Todos estavam acostumados com aquela amizade, mas à medida em que os três iam crescendo, os hormônios iam aflorando e os humores ficavam mais inconstantes. As discussões não eram incomuns, mas naquele dia estavam em um outro patamar, e os guardas finalmente começavam a se aproximar lentamente para discutir se um deles deveria ou não ir atrás da rainha.

\- Loki, devolve! – gritou a menina, apontando para o livro que o moreno havia arrancado de suas mãos. Ela vinha escrevendo ali há horas e o garoto não havia acreditado que era apenas uma redação que um de seus tutores havia passado.

\- Quero saber para quem é a carta de amor – disse o menino, folheando o livro até chegar à página em que a menina escrevia. Sigyn parou no meio da sala, um sorriso debochado nos lábios e as mãos na cintura. Quando parava daquela forma, não fosse o sorriso, ela era a cópia exata de sua mãe, pensou Thor, que apenas olhava os dois.

\- Por quê? Está com ciúmes?

Thor arregalou os olhos e Loki encarou a ruiva a sua frente, por um momento sem saber como responder àquilo. Afinal, era uma pergunta válida, ninguém ali podia negar. Sigyn aproveitou a hesitação do moreno e se aproximou, em um movimento rápido conseguindo pegar de volta o livro e o colocando dentro do casaco que usava, longe do alcance de Loki.

\- Por que eu teria ciúmes de você? – Aquilo claramente a havia machucado e Loki se arrependeu no minuto em que as palavras terminaram de sair de sua boca, um sentimento claro nos olhos e toda a expressão dele. Sigyn deu dois passos para trás, como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco. Thor apenas encarava o irmão, incrédulo diante aquela atitude. – Sigs, eu...

\- Não me chame assim – disse a menina.

O tom gélido em sua voz pareceu esfriar ainda mais a sala em que se encontravam. Ela retirou o livro de onde havia escondido e lançou o braço para trás, pegando impulso para arremessar o objeto em Loki. O moreno foi mais rápido e se desviou, não considerando que se encontrava de costas para a janela, bem na frente de Muninn, o corvo, que não conseguiu ver o objeto voando em sua direção a tempo para se desviar do mesmo. O livro acertou em cheio o animal, que soltou um grasnido antes de cair de onde estava. Imediatamente Sigyn levou as mãos à boca, o grito ficando preso em sua garganta e seus olhos se arregalando, igual Thor, Loki e os guardas fizeram.

A menina rapidamente reagiu, correndo em direção às portas e as abrindo por conta própria, correndo em direção ao local onde o corpo teria caído. Ela sentia o coração batendo acelerado e lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos diante a possibilidade de ter matado um dos corvos do rei. Atrás dela, Thor e Loki também corriam, mais preocupados com a menina e o que ela deveria estar sentindo do que com o animal. Os guardas também os acompanhavam.

\- Não esteja morto. Não esteja morto. Não estej... – Sigyn mal respirava quando encontrou o corvo e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. A queda não havia sido muito grande, e o caderno estava abandonado ao lado do corpo negro da ave. Sigyn o tocou com delicadeza e respirou aliviada quando Muninn reagiu ao seu toque, mexendo algumas asas. – Eu sinto muito.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Como se tivesse sentido que havia algo errado, Odin surgiu atrás deles, sua voz imponente fazendo Sigyn se encolher. A menina olhou para baixo e pegou com delicadeza o animal em suas mãos, se levantando e se aproximando do Pai de Todos.

\- Eu sinto muito, meu rei, eu...

\- Foi minha culpa, pai – disse Loki, se colocando ao lado da ruiva, que apenas o olhou com mais raiva.

\- Não, senhor, não foi – disse ela, firme, desafiando Loki a contradize-la. – Eu agi impulsivamente e Muninn acabou sendo atingido, eu sinto muito, senhor. Juro que não foi proposital, mas entendo caso queira me banir do palácio.

\- Pai, não pode bani-la... – Loki pareceu alarmado diante aquela possibilidade, fora um mero um acidente e também foi por causa dele.

\- Basta, Loki – disse Odin, o tom severo, mas os olhos bondosos ao encarar os dois jovens a sua frente. Ele olhou para Sigyn e pediu que ela o olhasse, mas a menina se recusava, envergonhada demais e assustada demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de segurar o pássaro em suas mãos. – Sigyn, criança, olhe para mim – ordenou o rei, sorrindo para a menina quando ela finalmente o fez. Aquele sorriso fez com que ela sentisse uma onda de calma e paz, ele não parecia bravo, mas era Odin e ele podia mudar em questão de segundos. – Não acho que seja um ato digno de banimento. Foi um acidente, afinal, e eles acontecem.

\- Mas seu corvo, senhor – disse ela, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e os lábios trêmulos.

\- Muninn ficará bem, criança – garantiu Odin, aproximando-se para retirar o pássaro das mãos da menina. Uma mão apoiou o corvo enquanto a outra pendeu por cima do corpo da ave, em questão de segundos, as asas do pássaro negro como a noite se mexia e do bico começava a sair um pio baixo. – Viu?

\- Eu sinto muito, senhor – disse Sigyn, ainda tremendo pelo susto e envergonhada pelo que havia acontecido.

\- Não há com o que se preocupar – garantiu Odin, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da menina antes de sorrir bondosamente para ela e se retirar do local, fazendo um sinal para os guardas segui-los.

Sigyn tremia e Loki e Thor não sabiam o que fazer para acalmar a amiga. Bem, Loki não ousava se mover com medo dela voltar a explodir com ele. O moreno sabia o quanto ela estava brava com ele não só pelo que ocorrera com o corvo, mas pelo que ele havia falado antes daquilo ocorrer. Thor, então, tomou as rédeas e se aproximou para dar o abraço que a amiga tanto necessitava. O loiro era o que mais tinha o poder de acalma-la quando seu irmão babaca fazia algo errado – e ultimamente Loki vinha fazendo _muitas_ coisas erradas quando se tratava de Sigyn, o moreno parecia não conseguir evitar.

Os três ficaram ali parados, esperando que Sigyn se acalmasse para voltarem para dentro do palácio e retomarem a tarde que haviam planejado ter, mas a ruiva já havia criado outros planos e tudo o que ela queria para o resto do dia era ficar sozinha. Não havia mais humor algum para ficar na presença dos dois irmãos, principalmente de Loki, que só conseguia se tornar cada dia mais um idiota completo. Quando se afastou do loiro, a menina passou as mãos pelo rosto para enxugar as lágrimas e então se aproximou do caderno caído, encontrando a página onde vinha escrevendo até Loki arrancá-lo de suas mãos. Ela então caminhou até o moreno e jogou o caderno aberto na página contra ele, dessa vez atingindo o alvo e fazendo Thor arregalar os olhos antes de ter que controlar uma risada.

\- Leia sua maldita carta de amor, _idiota_.

Loki e Thor não impediram a saída da menina, e o moreno esperou que ela sumisse de vista antes de abaixar a cabeça para poder ler o que ela vinha escrevendo. Afinal, não era um diário ou uma carta de amor, óbvio, ao contrário, uma lista de convidados para a festa de aniversário que ela e sua mãe estavam planejando. Havia apenas um nome na lista e o começo de um, o primeiro era Loki, o segundo parecia ser com o de Thor. Loki engoliu em seco, se sentindo o maior idiota não apenas de Asgard, mas de todos os nove reinos. Eles haviam conversado na noite anterior sobre o aniversário dela e o moreno havia perguntado se seria convidado, e ela apenas sorrira e deixara a dúvida pairar entre eles. E ali estava a confirmação, não só estaria convidado como era o primeiro da lista. Ou talvez _fosse_ , ele duvidava que ainda receberia um convite.

A serpente deslizou suave e silenciosamente pela parede, até alcançar o chão. A janela aberta permitia que a luz da lua entrasse e iluminasse o quarto de forma que ela conseguisse enxergar o caminho até a cama, onde a garota dormia pacificamente. O animal nunca estivera ali antes, e tudo era fascinante, mas havia um objetivo e tinha que alcançá-lo. Os lençóis eram macios e sedosos, facilitando o deslize da serpente até alcançar o travesseiro onde o rosto da menina estava parcialmente escondido. Como se sentisse que não estava mais sozinha, ela se remexeu e aos poucos os olhos se abriram, focando lentamente no animal que havia se enrolado ao seu lado.

\- O que...? Loki? – Ela exclamou, reconhecendo o padrão da pele da serpente e percebendo que os olhos dela eram espertos demais, e muito similares com um certo moreno que vinha percorrendo seus sonhos naquela noite.

A serpente sibilou e em um piscar de olhos não estava mais ali, dando lugar ao rapaz moreno, com vestes de dormir e os olhos tristes e preocupados... Não, _culpados_. Sigyn sentou-se na cama, por instinto puxando o lençol para se cobrir, e se encostou na cabeceira, encarando o menino e esperando por explicações que demoraram a vir. Aos poucos ela se lembrou daquela tarde e de como estava extremamente puta da vida com ele e suas brincadeiras idiotas. Sempre implicando com ela e a fazendo pensar que era uma tola por estar apaixonada por ele.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sigyn, encarando o menino, que ainda não a havia olhado nos olhos.

\- Eu queria te devolver isso – disse ele, tirando de um dos bolsos o caderno que ela havia jogado nele mais cedo.

\- Poderia ter feito isso amanhã.

\- Não sabia se ainda teríamos um amanhã – disse Loki, e ela não precisou pensar muito para saber que ele se referia a eles dois, a amizade deles.

Finalmente, Loki a encarou e os olhos verdes brilhavam com remorso e tristeza pela forma como haviam discutido. Eles já haviam brigado antes, mas Loki nunca a havia machucado daquela forma. Ambos estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, era óbvio para qualquer um que os assistisse de fora, mas ambos viviam em negação. Fosse pela forma como sempre foram apenas amigos, ou pelos hormônios da adolescência, ou por qualquer motivo ainda a ser explorado pelos sábios de Asgard e até mesmo dos outros reinos, ninguém sabia. Todos, porém, tinham consciência de como aquela negação era perigosa, e ali estava o motivo.

No momento da briga, Loki sequer mediu suas palavras antes de soltá-las, e aquilo o havia assustado. Ele sempre era cauteloso com Sigyn, principalmente durante as briguinhas, querendo se certificar de que nunca haveria nada sério, que eles nunca corressem o risco de perder o outro. Mas naquele dia havia sido diferente, e ele passara o dia inteiro se questionando e mergulhado em dúvidas sobre a sua relação com a menina. Fora tão insuportável que ele se vira completamente desperto, a cama toda revirada e se deixando levar por uma ideia praticamente suicida: invadir o quarto de Sigyn no meio da noite. Se qualquer adulto o pegasse ali, Loki levaria bronca por toda a eternidade.

\- Sigs – começou ele, logo parando e se corrigindo ao lembrar do pedido frio e doloroso da menina. – Sigyn, eu sinto muito por hoje. Não tive a intenção de te machucar.

\- Ultimamente você não tem tido muitas intenções, mas tem feito mesmo assim – apontou ela. – Não podemos continuar assim, Loki. Eu não aguento mais.

\- Eu também não – disse ele, o tom de voz suplicante. – Mas eu não consigo evitar, quando vejo... É o efeito que você tem em mim. Eu fico sem saber como agir, o que falar... E sempre acabo falando e fazendo a coisa errada.

\- Talvez se parasse de lutar tanto contra o que sente as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis.

Era a conclusão que ela havia chegado naquela tarde, após correr para longe dos irmãos. Após chorar até as lágrimas secarem, Sigyn ficou sentada diante a janela, observando a paisagem e refletindo sobre os últimos meses, sobre as constantes discussões entre ela e o moreno. Não se lembrava de agir assim com Thor. Com o loiro sempre havia apenas risadas, brincadeiras sem fim e uma piada atrás da outra. Agora com Loki... E Sigyn não conseguia deixar de considerar que talvez se ambos parassem de lutar tanto contra o óbvio, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

\- Não podemos – disse Loki, sem parecer ter consciência do efeito de suas palavras. – Você sabe que não é certo, Sigyn. Você e Thor...

\- Iremos lutar contra – disse a menina. – Não permitiremos que isso aconteça.

\- Não acho que tenham escolha.

O moreno se levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela. Sigyn apenas o observou, mordiscando o lábio inferior e tentando encontrar uma forma de amenizar o que parecia atormentá-lo. Ela sabia como era difícil lidar com aquele dilema. Há anos eles já sabiam o que o futuro reservava para eles, e por isso as coisas vinham se complicando cada vez mais. E correndo o risco de afastá-los ainda mais.

Se enchendo de uma coragem que ela não soube de onde viera, Sigyn se levantou da cama, indo até o moreno e tocando levemente o ombro dele para chamar sua atenção. Loki se virou e ela enxergou em seus olhos verdes a dor devido à constante dúvida. Ela e Thor seriam muito afetados, mas Loki parecia ser o que mais sofria com tudo aquilo que lhes fora imposto. Sigyn sorriu fracamente, tocando o rosto do rapaz delicadamente, traçando cada marca em seu rosto jovem e já tão fechado. Os vincos da testa, o redor dos olhos, as maçãs do rosto, até chegar aos lábios. Loki apenas focava nela e em como a beleza dela se tornava ainda mais fascinante sob a luz da lua.

\- Nós temos uma escolha.

A voz dela era um mero sussurro, e Loki só conseguiu ouvir devido ao silêncio no quarto e a proximidade deles. De repente, Sigyn estava nas pontas dos pés, suas mãos firmes na nuca do moreno e aproximando seus rostos. Ele não esperava por aquilo, mas não lutou contra, aceitando de bom grado o beijo com o qual vinham sonhado por noites, desde que haviam aprendido o que _amar_ alguém significava. Foi um toque delicado e tímido, mas que fez com que eles se sentissem como se uma onda de eletricidade passasse por eles. Era tudo o que ambos haviam imaginado e muito mais.

Timidamente as mãos de Loki se posicionaram na cintura da menina, trazendo-a para mais perto. E ainda mais tímido, ele aprofundou o beijo, sentindo como se estivesse caindo em queda livre com o toque suave da língua dela contra a sua. Pareciam estar em uma viagem da Bifrost, na mesma euforia e sensação de plenitude e como se apenas eles existissem naquela imensidão de universo. Era errado? Talvez, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Estavam no aguardo daquele momento há tanto tempo que um detalhe técnico como o futuro de Sigyn e Thor era completamente dispensável.

\- _Essa_ é a minha escolha – sussurrou ela quando partiram o beijo. Seus olhos se abriram e ela esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo, para que visse toda a certeza que ela sentia. – _Você_ é a minha escolha, Loki.

🔱💑🐍

Asgard era um grande reino, e apesar do que todo mundo pensava, os príncipes não viviam sempre e somente confinados no grande castelo. Era o recomendado, mas muitas vezes eles eram aconselhados a andar pelo reino para socializar com o povo e poder se familiarizar com a realidade. Thor, o filho sempre mais obediente, o fazia vez ou outra na companhia de sua mãe. Loki, entretanto, se aproveitava daquela "ordem" para se isolar ainda mais e procurar os locais mais remotos onde ele tinha certeza que ele e Sigyn não seriam incomodados.

Ultimamente Sigyn havia demonstrado mais interesse nos truques de ilusão do moreno, e Loki morreria antes de negar qualquer coisa à mulher. A prática, entretanto, não era muito bem vista aos olhos dos pais dos jovens. Não o fato de Sigyn estar se envolvendo com mágica, mas a proximidade dela com o moreno. Já que parecia passar uma ideia errada ao povo de Asgard, uma vez que a menina havia sido prometida a Thor desde muito cedo. Os três jovens, claro, não se importavam com as regras, principalmente Thor, que tudo o que mais queria era ver a melhor amiga e seu irmão juntos e felizes. O loiro já considerava Sigyn parte de sua família, mas não como sua esposa, e sim como cunhada. E por isso ele era o principal ajudante na tarefa em conseguir deixá-los sozinhos. Em seus passeios com Frigga, Thor ficava sempre de olho para encontrar os locais mais isolados, onde nem mesmo os guardas reais ficavam, garantindo a privacidade dos dois.

Naquela tarde, eles ocupavam uma clareira próxima a uma cachoeira que havia se tornado a favorita de Sigyn. Ela já fora até ali algumas vezes sozinha e se banhara naquelas águas frescas e límpidas. O sol refletia nas gotas, formando um belo arco-íris. Ela queria ter o talento das artes para tentar reproduzir aquela paisagem e poder olhá-la sempre que achasse necessário, pouparia uma longa jornada.

\- Você não está se concentrando – a voz de Loki a tirou de seus devaneios, e a mulher sorriu.

\- Não é minha culpa se isso é chato – disse ela, que já havia dominado o que o rapaz vinha tentando lhe ensinar há dias. Sigyn gostava de vê-lo impaciente, de testar os limites dele em relação a ela. Loki nunca perdia o temperamento quando ela estava próxima, e ela se divertia com aquilo. Ele já havia percebido aquilo, e deixara se transformar em uma brincadeira constante entre eles.

\- Foi você quem pediu para aprender – observou ele, parado atrás dela, com as mãos nos ombros dela. – Agora tem que aguentar.

\- Eu queria os truques legais, não _isso_ – disse ela, apontando para o grande círculo a sua frente, onde ela deveria projetar uma imagem sua. – Como quando eu te transformei na serpente para assustar o Thor.

\- Não há nada mais além daquilo, Sigs – disse ele, os lábios próximos demais ao ouvido dela, causando arrepios na pele da garota. – Agora se concentre, eu sei que você consegue.

\- Assim?

De repente havia uma voz atrás de Loki, a presença de um corpo quente e _diferente_. O moreno franziu o cenho e olhou para trás, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa ao reconhecer a forma projetada de Sigyn. Não era uma tentativa fraca e falha, que ia e vinha, era sólida e constante, como se ela tivesse anos de prática e não apenas alguns dias. O moreno sorriu orgulhoso, se virando para a garota com quem antes falava para parabeniza-la. Mas o que ele viu foi ainda mais surpreendente. Dezenas de Sigyn estavam espalhadas pela clareira, todas com o mesmo sorriso esperto e convencido. Loki sentiu o coração se acelerar com o orgulho que sentia pela mulher.

Uma delas ergueu uma adaga e fez um sinal para ele, o desafiando para uma luta. O moreno sorriu ainda mais, estendendo a mão para pegar uma adaga em seu cinto e se surpreendendo por vê-lo vazio. _Claro_ que ela havia roubado dele. Loki assentiu, se desvencilhando das inúmeras Sigyn e se posicionando no meio, frente a frente com a que segurava a adaga. Era muito além do que ele vinha ensinando, o que só provava o quanto ela era mil vezes melhor do que qualquer um em Asgard imaginava. Ela era inteligente, dedicada e sagaz.

O par perfeito para Loki.

\- Não se desgaste, querida – disse ele, apesar de estar em desvantagem. Como se ela levasse em consideração a observação dele, o número de Sigyn na clareira diminuiu, ainda deixando Loki em desvantagem, entretanto. – Essa não é uma luta justa.

\- Com medo de perder para uma _iniciante_? – perguntou a que segurava a adaga, logo o atacando.

Os dois vinham treinando luta por anos, desde que eram crianças, com os mestres do palácio. Os pais de Sigyn não ficaram muito felizes com o interesse da menina no começo, mas diante da insistência dela, não tiveram como negar. Assim, ambos conheciam perfeitamente o padrão de luta do outro. O que tornava o combate ainda mais engraçado e imprevisível, já que tinham que sempre improvisar da forma mais inusitada de todas.

A medida em que Loki ia derrotando uma projeção de Sigyn, a mesma ia sumindo e a quantidade delas no espaço ia diminuindo, até que restou apenas uma. O moreno sabia que a garota havia facilitado para que ficasse algo mais justo, ela era a melhor lutadora entre eles. Sempre ágil e planejando os próprios movimentos e o do oponente com antecedência. Preparada para todos os imprevistos. Mas Loki estava tão distraído com o sucesso que fora a aula e com a forma como seus corpos se moviam em uma dança extremamente perigosa, que ele se deixou enganar totalmente por ela, e não percebeu o quanto aquela luta estava fácil demais.

\- Acabou, querida – disse ele, atrás dela, com sua adaga recuperada contra o pescoço dela, tocando sua pele delicada, mas sem ousar fazer qualquer mal. – Você é boa, mas ficou convencida demais.

\- Não, _querido_ – devolveu ela, ainda presa nos braços dele, sem se mover para sair dali. Loki chegou a estranhar, até sentir a ponta fria de sua outra adaga pressionando contra a lateral de seu pescoço. – Eu fiquei mais esperta.

Como se fosse feita de fumaça, a Sigyn nos braços dele sumiu no ar e o moreno começou a rir, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e se virando lentamente para encontrar a verdadeira Sigyn, que com certeza ficara longe daquela clareira por muito tempo. O moreno aplaudiu a mulher, que sorriu convencida e fez um pequeno truque com a adaga antes de devolvê-la a seu verdadeiro dono. Sigyn estava levemente ofegante, afinal fora cansativo manter todas aquelas projeções ativas, lutando contra o rapaz, mas também estava completamente satisfeita e orgulhosa de si mesma.

\- O professor virou aluno, ao que tudo indica – observou Loki, após prender as duas adagas de volta em seu cinto.

\- É o que acontece quando o professor é muito bom – devolveu Sigyn, dando de ombros.

\- Onde estava dessa vez? – perguntou Loki.

\- Vem – convidou a menina, estendendo a mão para o moreno e sorrindo abertamente quando ele entrelaçou os próprios dedos nos dela. – Tem um lugar que quero lhe mostrar.

Eles seguiram em silêncio por uma trilha que Loki nunca havia notado ali, mas pelo desgaste no caminho, existia há muito tempo. O gramado verde logo deu lugar a grandes arbustos com as mais variadas flores, e largas e altas árvores que iam fornecendo uma sombra agradável, e que garantia a proteção dos dois caso os corvos de Odin estivessem voando por aqueles lados. Claro que se fosse Muninn, eles estariam a salvo, já que a ave negra havia se apegado a Sigyn ainda mais desde o episódio do livro.

Loki não fazia ideia de onde estava indo, mas não se importava. Poderiam estar a caminho das profundezas do inferno e ele a seguiria com enorme prazer, bastava a companhia dela. Ele sabia, entretanto, do lugar secreto dela, que diversas vezes ela havia desenhado nos cadernos, apesar do pouco talento que havia para as artes. Muitas vezes Sigyn sumia durante o dia e aparecia com os cabelos úmidos e a pele ainda brilhando com as gotículas de água que não haviam se secado. Ela já havia contado aos dois irmãos sobre as cachoeiras que havia descoberto, mas nunca os levara até uma delas. Até agora.

O caminho aos poucos foi mudando e se tornando mais íngreme, enquanto Loki encontrava certa dificuldade, por não estar habituado, Sigyn descia o vale com maestria e uma confiança nos pés que ele não via frequentemente. Era a confiança de quem conhecia aquele caminho de olhos fechados. Mas não ficou difícil por muito tempo, logo eles chegaram ao pé do vale e seguiram pela margem de um rio translúcido, onde era possível enxergar as pedras no fundo e os peixes que por ali nadavam. Parecia uma Bifrost em constante movimento, tamanho era o brilho que a luz do sol provocava ali. Era mais silencioso também, e até mesmo seus passos eram abafados pela grama abaixo deles. Próximos a uma curva, Sigyn finalmente se voltou para ele com um sorriso, parando para permitir que ele seguisse a sua frente, as mãos ainda unidas.

Eles passaram por um arco natural, formados por trepadeiras e uma frondosa árvore, e então Loki se viu diante uma enorme cascata, que subia a perder de vista. O barulho ali embaixo era alto e imponente, e logo eles estavam molhados pelas gotículas projetadas devido ao impacto da queda da água no rio. Os desenhos de Sigyn nunca fariam justiça aquele local, nem mesmo o artista mais bem-dotado conseguiria pintar aquela paisagem fazendo jus a ela. O moreno se virou para a garota de olhos arregalados, enquanto ela apenas ria. Eles pararam, e Loki a puxou para seus braços, sem se importar com as gotas de água que respingavam em suas vestes. Ele a abraçou de lado, e sentiu o braço dela contornar sua cintura.

\- Eu estava aqui – disse ela, apesar de ele já ter confirmado aquilo. – Desde hoje de manhã.

\- O que? – Loki se afastou o suficiente para olhá-la, e Sigyn sorriu divertida.

\- Eu dominei esse truque no segundo dia, Loki – disse a menina, erguendo a mão livre para enxugar uma gota que escorria pela têmpora dele, e para afastar os fios de cabelo que começavam a grudar na testa do moreno. – Todas as vezes em que estive com você, era uma projeção. Mas só hoje eu me afastei tanto.

Orgulho era a única palavra que descrevia com perfeição o que ele sentia naquele momento. Eles já sabiam há anos que eram o par perfeito um do outro, mas cada atitude daquela vinda dela, Loki confirmava cada vez mais. Era até mesmo doloroso terem que se separar e viverem a eternidade afastados pelo casamento dela com Thor, mas haviam prometido que iriam aproveitar aqueles anos que ainda tinham.

Era perigoso o que sentiam, aquele amor que mal conheciam, mas tinham a certeza que era real e poderoso. O fato de ser proibido não afetava em nada, só complicava as coisas um pouco, mas não deixava de ser mais real e intenso e _verdadeiro_. Ele a amava, e ela o amava. Era simples assim. Uma união que havia sido feita desde o berço praticamente, e ordem alguma de Odin ou quem mais fosse, iria mudar aquele fato. Ninguém em Asgard ou qualquer um dos nove reinos, possuía a mesma química que eles possuíam, a mesma conexão. Era um amor que tinham que esconder e disfarçar, mas começavam a chegar em um ponto que nem mesmo os truques mais elaborados conseguiam esconder aquele sentimento.

Podiam encontrar mil cachoeiras escondidas, passarem a tarde juntos abraçados e trocando beijos. Podiam se encontrar às escondidas no meio da noite, entre salas vazias do palácio e com invasões furtivas dele no quarto dela. Mas em algum momento aquilo cansaria, já se tornava insuportável vê-lo do outro lado do salão e não poder correr em sua direção. Ou vê-la magnífica, com os vestidos mais belos e não poder tecer uma lista de comentários. Porque ela não era _dele_. E ele não pertencia a _ela_. Haviam traçado outros objetivos para eles, sem sequer perguntarem suas opiniões. Estava decidido e selado. Um destino do qual não poderiam escapar.

\- Eu estou com medo, Loki – disse ela. Os dois estavam sentados sob uma grande árvore, ela nos braços dele, enquanto ele se apoiava no tronco da árvore. Estavam em silêncio pelo que parecia ser horas. Com cuidado, ela se moveu nos braços do moreno, ficando de lado para ele. Um braço dele desceu para se apoiar nas pernas dela. Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Sigyn, e aquilo pareceu como um punhal perfurando o coração dele. – Não acho que vamos conseguir fugir disso. Todos os truques no mundo não irão nos salvar.

\- Não – disse Loki, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquele momento chegaria. Ele fechou os olhos diante o toque dela em seu rosto, abaixando a cabeça até que sua testa estivesse contra a de Sigyn. – Mas não podemos desistir.

\- Não podemos lutar para sempre – disse ela. As lágrimas vencendo a batalha e escorrendo por seu rosto. Os lábios de Loki tocaram sua pele, enxugando cada gota salgada que ousava escorrer por aquela pele delicada.

\- Não chore – pediu ele. – Por favor.

Era doloroso vê-la chorando, vê-la desabando na sua frente e não haver nada que ele pudesse fazer para melhorar sua situação. Ele se sentia da mesma forma, cada vez mais desolado, mais perdido, mais sem forças para lutar. Ele e Thor passavam horas e horas conversando, tentando bolar planos, mas não tinham como fugir de Odin. Os planos sempre terminavam com eles sendo pegos, independente de para qual mundo eles fugissem. Sempre acabava da mesma forma, e Sigyn e Thor acabavam casando enquanto Loki se via incapacitado de se aproximar de ambos.

\- Eu não quero te perder – sussurrou ela.

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer – garantiu ele, mesmo sabendo que não podia prometer aquilo. – Eu _sempre_ serei seu.

\- Eu _sempre_ serei sua.

Ele tocou o rosto dela, fazendo-a encará-lo mesmo com os olhos marejados. Os olhos dela eram um reflexo dos verdes dele, transbordando dor e desolação, mas com a certeza daquela promessa que vinham se fazendo desde o primeiro beijo. Desde que pararam de lutar contra os sentimentos que tinham um pelo o outro. Querendo selar aquela promessa, Loki uniu seus lábios ao dela, mergulhando na sensação que os beijos que trocavam sempre causavam um no outro. Era ali, nos braços um do outro, perdidos naquele beijo embriagante, que voltavam a ter certeza de que tudo daria certo, de que apesar dos desafios que vinham jogando para cima deles, no final do dia eles sempre acabariam ali, no local ao qual pertenciam. Onde _sempre_ pertenceriam.

🔱💑🐍

\- Sigyn, querida? – A mulher que havia organizado todo aquele evento junto com Frigga e sua mãe a chamou, tirando-a de seus devaneios. – Você está bem?

Só então Sigyn percebeu que chorava e estava agachada contra a parede, curvada para frente enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo. Ela não podia fazer aquilo, não era certo. Não era justo. Seu coração nunca a perdoaria, e ela nunca conseguiria se encarar no espelho caso seguisse em frente com aquilo. Todas as suas memórias não eram referentes a Thor, apesar de ele estar em várias, mas a outro homem que nunca estivera nos planos de seus pais.

Ela estava em uma crise de pânico e a mulher a sua frente só se importava em retocar sua maquiagem para que ela entrasse perfeitamente. Sigyn nem percebeu quando falou em um tom mais alto que o aconselhável pedindo que todos se afastassem para que ela conseguisse respirar. Mas ela não conseguia respirar, não podia fazer nada enquanto não...

\- Loki, por favor – pediu ela para ninguém em especial. – Chamem o Loki, por favor.

Ninguém entendeu, mas prontamente alguém se afastou para entrar no grande salão e se aproximar do moreno. Todos cochichavam diante a demora para a entrada da noiva, e aquilo só piorou quando viram Loki se retirando do local acompanhado de um dos organizadores, seguindo para a entrada do mesmo. Até mesmo Thor estranhou aquilo, mas não tentou seguir o irmão. De seu trono, Odin trocou olhares preocupados com Frigga, mas todos aguardaram, já que se fosse alguma emergência a própria chefe viria até eles para fazer o comunicado.

Loki estava extremamente confuso e não escondia, até sair da sala e ver Sigyn afastada de todos, encolhida em um canto e abraçando o próprio corpo. Ele pediu que os outros mantivessem distância e se aproximou da mulher, fazendo-a se erguer para que ele pudesse abraça-la e lhe dar o conforto que ela definitivamente necessitava. Ao sentir o corpo próximo e familiar do moreno, Sigyn se viu chorando ainda mais, se agarrando a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, aspirando seu perfume como se fosse morrer caso não o fizesse. Loki murmurava algumas palavras de consolo, tentando acalmá-la, mas em nenhum momento ele disse a frase mágica: vamos fugir. Ao contrário, esperou que a mulher se controlasse para se afastar minimamente e poder tocar o rosto encharcado dela. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as bochechas molhadas com as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Partia seu coração vê-la daquela forma.

\- Sigyn...

\- Eu não posso fazer isso – disse ela, as mãos agarrando com força as vestes negras do homem a sua frente. – Não posso, não é certo. _Não posso machucar você_.

Os olhos verdes do moreno se encheram de lágrimas e ele teve que engolir o bolo que se formou em sua garganta diante aquilo. Ele sabia o quanto a mulher era forte e inabalável, por isso que vê-la naquele estado era tão assustador. Em todos os anos que se conheciam, uma única vez ele vira Sigyn tão desesperada e fora quando ela achou ter matado um dos corvos de Odin. Ele a abraçou com força mais uma vez, sem saber o que falar. Sentir o tecido do véu em seus dedos só tornava aquilo mais real. Com certa delicadeza para não desmanchar o penteado dela, Loki depositou um beijo em seus fios de cabelo, no topo da cabeça dela.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou ele, sentindo-a começar a se acalmar em seus braços. Após mais um tempo, eles voltaram a se afastar, as mãos de Loki rapidamente subindo para voltar a tocar o rosto da mulher e enxugar as lágrimas. – _Vamos_ ficar bem.

Havia tanta certeza ali que Sigyn sequer tentou contrariá-lo. Ela sentira o coração acelerado do moreno, a forma como a voz dele parecia machucada também. Mas ali estava ele, garantindo que estava tudo bem e que _eles_ continuariam bem. Sigyn fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele, deixando que ele enxugasse suas lágrimas e arrumasse o véu ao redor dela para que caísse com perfeição.

\- Me perdoe – pediu ela em um sussurro, notando quando a mão dele hesitou.

\- Não há nada para perdoar – garantiu ele, voltando a beijá-la mais uma vez, agora na testa. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, Loki tinha um sorriso fraco, mas sincero em seus lábios. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e não mais pelas lágrimas. – Você está linda, aliás.

Ela não se sentia daquela forma, mas acreditaria nele para conseguir extrair forças e seguir adiante com aquele plano que haviam traçado para ela. Loki permaneceu ao seu lado por mais alguns instantes até que ela se sentisse melhor do que antes. Sigyn nunca voltaria a se sentir plenamente bem, então se contentaria com o mínimo que fosse necessário para atravessar aquele salão e seguir adiante com todo aquele ato. Quando ela estava melhor, ele segurou sua mão e ali depositou um beijo antes de acompanha-la até a entrada do salão, onde uma moça já estava preparada para consertar a maquiagem arruinada dela.

\- Não – disse Loki, fazendo um gesto para parar a mulher. Ele então olhou para Sigyn e sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela. – Ela não precisa disso.

Seu coração se acelerou e parecia querer pular de seu peito para se juntar ao dele. Como podiam estar bem se não ficariam juntos? Sigyn se viu a beira de lágrimas novamente, mas o aperto leve da mão de Loki contra a sua bastou para que ela voltasse a se controlar. Ele a olhara nos olhos e garantiria que eles ficariam bem, Sigyn precisava acreditar naquilo. Apesar de sua fama, Loki nunca havia mentido para ela. Não seria agora que ele começaria, certo? Eles sempre souberam que aquilo aconteceria, que aquele dia chegaria. Estava na hora de encarar o destino que fora traçado para eles. Loki a olhou mais uma vez antes de voltar a entrar no salão.

Sigyn esperou até que confirmassem que todos estavam em seus devidos lugares. Enfim, ela se posicionou no exato centro da grande porta, posicionando suas mãos à frente de seu corpo, levemente apoiadas em seu abdômen, entrelaçadas. A organizadora colocou ali a faixa branca que ela cruzaria com a dourada de Thor, olhou para Sigyn e sorriu quando a mulher assentiu positivamente, confirmando estar preparada. Suas pernas tremiam e ela sentia seu estômago embrulhado, claro, mas ninguém precisava saber daquilo.

Uma música dentro do salão começou a ser tocada, suave e delicada como ela deveria ser. As portas se abriram e Sigyn respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de levantar o rosto e encarar o longo caminho que tinha a percorrer. O véu cobria seu rosto, e ela agradeceu por isso, não precisando forçar ainda mais o sorriso em seus lábios. Ela focou sua atenção no homem que a esperava no altar, e que parecia tão miserável quanto ela. Seus ouvidos não captaram os elogios e comentários surpresos diante a beleza dela e de seu vestido – feito sob medida e especialmente para aquele dia. Seus olhos não viram as pessoas tentando disfarçar as lágrimas diante a emoção de presenciar aquele casamento, e ela se recusou a encarar seus pais ou seus futuros sogros. Nem mesmo para Loki ela conseguiu encarar, ou desistiria daquilo de vez e desonraria a todos. E talvez ela e o moreno conseguissem finalmente ceder aos impulsos e fugiriam juntos dali.

Thor a ajudou a subir os degraus que levavam ao pequeno altar, onde um homem velho e que ela sabia fazer parte do conselho real, junto com seu pai, esperava para oficializar aquela cerimônia. O loiro afastou o véu que cobria o rosto da mulher e sorriu satisfeito ao vê-la sem maquiagem, não era surpresa para ele, Loki e Brenda o quanto Sigyn odiava maquiagem e tampouco precisava daquelas superficialidades. Ele e a ruiva trocaram sorrisos simpatizantes, e então se viraram para o conselheiro, que pigarreou antes de começar a cerimônia.

Cada palavra dita era uma facada no corpo dela. Sigyn não conseguiu desviar o olhar de suas mãos unidas às de Thor, mal processando o que era dito pelo homem. Algo sobre a lenda de Asgard, a união feita entre Odin e Frigga e como agora o destino havia juntado Sigyn e Thor. _Destino_ , pensou a mulher, mal contendo uma risada sarcástica diante aquela palavra. Quem dera fosse mesmo uma obra da entidade aquele casamento, assim talvez ela não se sentisse tão miserável. Mas não era, e ela não podia fazer nada contra aqueles que se julgavam os agentes do destino.

\- Eu, Thor – a voz repentina do loiro chamou sua atenção e Sigyn piscou, encarando o homem à sua frente, que estava prestes a se oficializar como seu marido – filho de Odin, _faço_ de você, Sigyn, _minha_ esposa, _minha_ princesa, futura rainha de Asgard.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos diante aquela mudança no discurso usual. Felizmente, o loiro havia falado baixo o suficiente para que apenas ela e o homem que os oficializava ouvissem, e o mais velho não parecia menos surpreso que ela. Aquela única palavra parecia inocente, mas a entonação nela e nas outras era o suficiente para causar um estrago dentro de si e Sigyn quase não se conteve diante aquilo. Ela engoliu em seco, tendo que se concentrar para cumprir com a sua parte e conseguir entregar seu discurso.

\- Eu, Sigyn – começou ela, com o corpo inteiro trêmulo e a voz um mero sussurro – _faço_ de você, Thor, _meu_ esposo, _meu_ príncipe, futuro rei de Asgard.

O loiro sorriu em resposta e ela, ambos sentindo os corpos trêmulos com o que vinha a seguir, o laço que não poderia mais ser desfeito. O conselheiro se aproximou e uniu as fitas que os noivos carregavam em um laço, unindo suas mãos, suas famílias e seus destinos. Sigyn e Thor acompanharam enquanto o dourado dele e o branco dela se uniam, quase que como mágica se formando apenas uma única fita. Então, quando o laço estava pronto, eles se encararam.

\- Milady.

\- Meu príncipe.

O conselheiro se afastou e anunciou como oficializada a união entre os dois, permitindo que Thor eliminasse a distância e beijasse sua nova esposa. O loiro se inclinou, as mãos unidas ainda entre eles e tocou delicadamente os lábios de Sigyn com os dele. Aquele simples toque serviu para encerrar com estilo a grande cerimônia. Diante os olhos de todos os presentes, lentamente Thor foi se transformando em Loki. E o moreno, que ocupava a primeira fileira, se transformou no irmão loiro, mas o sorriso que carregava nos lábios ainda era o mesmo diante o truque que se desenrolava na frente de todos.

Sigyn já sorria antes mesmo de abrir os olhos para encarar seu noivo. Já tendo reconhecido no breve discurso dele não apenas os dizeres do moreno, mas a própria voz de Loki. Quando o beijo foi encerrado, os dois se olharam, ignorando as exclamações surpresas de todos que estavam no salão, e, principalmente, de seus pais que se viam revoltados diante a peça que havia sido pregada com tamanha excelência em todos eles. Ao fundo, eles reconheceram a risada típica de Thor e não conseguiram impedir de rirem junto com o loiro.

Ficar sem tocar um ao outro já não era mais suportável e ele afastaram o laço que os amarrara para toda a eternidade, e que não havia se desmanchado mesmo após a transformação, e se abraçaram com força. Lágrimas voltavam a rolar pelo rosto de Sigyn, mas agora de felicidade e alívio. Ela não precisaria ser infeliz pelo resto de sua vida e, ainda melhor, não precisaria ver _Loki_ infeliz por toda a eternidade. Eles dois e Thor estavam livres e não havia ninguém que poderia estragar aquilo, nem mesmo a ira descontrolada de Odin, que eles mal conseguiam prestar atenção diante aquele turbilhão de emoções que tomava conta dos corpos deles. Aos poucos, as pessoas iam começando a perceber o que havia ocorrido e começavam a aplaudir timidamente o casal recém-formado. Muitos ali sabiam o quanto Sigyn e Thor eram incompatíveis, mas se os dois não falavam um "a" contra aquele casamento, quem iria se manifestar?

\- Já chega! – A voz de Odin se fez reverberar por todo o salão, calando a todos e fazendo o mais novo casal se afastar. As mãos se mantiveram unidas, ironicamente, pelo laço que havia se formado. Eles encararam o rei, que o olhava para o moreno com fúria. – Loki, explique-se.

Loki engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que iria encarar a fúria de seu pai, mas não sabia _como_ explicar algo que há anos ele, seu irmão e Sigyn, agora sua esposa, vinham tentando falar a todos eles. Fora uma escolha dos mais velhos ignorarem as evidências que os mais jovens apresentavam, então não tinham como temer aquele plano que dera tão certo. O moreno se preparava para falar quando foi impedido pela voz suave e melódica daquela que tivera seu destino amarrado ao dele.

\- Meu rei – disse Sigyn, se afastando do marido para se aproximar de seu rei, ela se ajoelhou e lhe fez a reverência que era devida. – Peço perdão pelo ocorrido, mas peço também compreensão. Assumo as consequências do plano que tinha como objetivo acabar com a infelicidade que nós três sentiríamos caso meu casamento com Thor fosse adiante. – Loki e Thor trocaram olhares assustados quando o loiro se posicionou ao lado do irmão. – Sabemos que nem todo casamento é feito de amor, mas escolhemos que o nosso fosse. Por anos tentamos fazê-los enxergar a verdade, mas os senhores nos ignoraram. Eu amo Thor, mas ele sempre foi um irmão para mim, enquanto Loki... – Ela se virou para encarar o marido, que finalmente se aproximou e lhe segurou pela mão enquanto a ajudava a se levantar. – _Ele é o dono do meu coração_.

\- Assim como _ela é a dona do meu_ – disse o moreno, sorrindo afetuosamente para a mulher.

Não havia um único convidado que não possuía lágrimas nos olhos diante aquele discurso. Todos sabiam como podia ser pesada a pena aplicada por Odin diante aquele ato de rebeldia dos três, mas ninguém duvidava que Loki e Sigyn assumiriam as consequências daquele plano com felicidade, mesmo que significasse poderem ficar juntos como marido e mulher por meros minutos. Os pais de Sigyn se aproximaram do trono, Frigga e a mãe da noiva trocando olhares que entregavam o quanto estavam comovidas com o ato dos filhos, enquanto Odin e o pai de Sigyn não demonstravam nada.

\- Meus filhos – por fim, Odin se pronunciou, após analisar a forma como Loki e Sigyn se portavam um com o outro. E havia o detalhe do laço que não fora desfeito mesmo após a revelação do truque do moreno. – O que fizeram foi muito grave. Porém, devo ser justo e assumir a nossa culpa que culminou na elaboração de tal plano. Apesar de não estar satisfeito pela mentira, não posso negar essa união. Tampouco possuo o poder necessário para desfazê-la – acrescentou o rei. – O laço entre vocês é forte e inegável, o amor é puro e indestrutível. Vocês passaram por obstáculos impostos por nós, que julgávamos saber o que estávamos fazendo, e os enfrentaram com maestria e, mais importante, em conjunto. Como um casal deve fazer no decorrer de suas vidas. – Loki e Sigyn se olharam, sem ter certeza se aquilo significava o que eles achavam significar. – Sigyn, esposa de Loki, por sua lealdade a meu filho, por sua convicção no amor de vocês, eu agora a nomeio _deusa da fidelidade_.

Ninguém esperava por aquilo, _principalmente_ Sigyn e Loki, que se olharam surpresos antes de finalmente deixarem o sorriso cortar seus rostos e eles se entrelaçarem nos braços um do outro enquanto Odin declarava oficial aquela união para qualquer um que ainda pudesse duvidar do que havia acabado de ocorrer. Thor soltou um urro de alegria e envolveu o novo casal em um abraço forte e apertado, sem se importar por ter interrompido o momento deles. Inicialmente, ele próprio havia achado loucura aquele plano que ele próprio havia bolado, mas ao ver como nem mesmo Sigyn havia desconfiado de algo quando ele fora consolá-la, e como a cerimônia se desenrolara sem qualquer problema, ele se sentiu aliviado por ter pensado e sugerido aquele plano. Ver a felicidade de seu irmão e de sua melhor amiga era a melhor coisa que ele poderia desejar.

O amor deles era único, inexplicável, algo que ninguém entendia. Ela fora a única a enxerga-lo além dos truques e trapaças. Ela fora a única que ele deixara invadir seu espaço e toda sua vida. Nenhum dos dois percebeu como aquela semente foi plantada e começou a germinar, se entrelaçando na linha do destino deles e fazendo-a se unir gradativamente, a medida em que iam crescendo, amadurecendo e se abrindo mais um para o outro. Fora complicado e os obstáculos surgiram para colocar aquele amor à prova. Mas ninguém poderia atrapalhar um amor construído em cima de truques de ilusão. Ninguém podia ver algo que estava tão bem disfarçado e escondido de tudo e todos, menos deles.

\- Meu marido – sussurrou Sigyn contra os lábios de Loki. Ele sorriu, apertando-a em seus braços.

\- Minha _deusa_.


End file.
